The present invention relates generally to a bicycle training device, and more particularly, to a stabilizing bar used for training a novice to ride a two-wheel bicycle. Without the aid of a bicycle training device, the supervising trainer has to assume an awkward bending position in order to support the novice bike rider. In particular, the supervising trainer has to bend over to grip the novice bike rider or some portion of the bike, usually the seat. In addition, the supervising trainer usually must have one hand on the handle bar in order to help steer the bicycle. All the while, the supervising trainer must jog alongside the bicycle in order to give the novice bike rider the sensation of riding the bicycle.
As a result of the awkward bending position, several problems may develop for the supervising trainer who is assisting in the learning process. The awkward bending position may lead to back strain which limits the supervising trainer's ability to assist the novice. In addition, the supervising trainer may be prone to stumble while in the awkward bending position. Consequently, learning to ride a two-wheel bicycle without an appropriate bicycle training device may be hazardous for both the supervising trainer and the novice.
In addition, the awkward bending position hinders the learning process. In particular, the control exerted by the supervising trainer while in the awkward bending position substantially limits the novice's ability to guide the bike. As a result, it takes longer for the novice to overcome the fear of falling.
Various bicycle training devices have been offered as a solution to some or all of the above-mentioned problems. Generally, the earlier designs comprise one or all of the following features: (1) a mounting mechanism for a pole comprised of two plates which are compressed together by a single bolt; (2) a mounting mechanism for a pole which is not adapted to fit varying widths of upper rear forks; (3) a mounting mechanism that utilizes a seat tube as an attachment point for a stabilizing bar; (4) a pole which is attached to the mounting mechanism by threaded extensions; (5) a flexible pole attached to the rear of the bicycle; (6) a pole attached to the rear of the bicycle which is too short for the supervising trainer to visually monitor the side-to-side motion of the pole; (7) a pole attached to the rear of the bicycle which is not substantially vertically oriented; or (8) a pole attached to the rear of the bicycle which extends beyond the rear axle of the bicycle. The earlier designs, however, are inadequate for at least one of several reasons.
The mounting mechanisms of earlier designs have several shortcomings. For instance, a mounting mechanism for a pole comprised of two plates which are compressed together by a single bolt is unsafe. Any loosening of the single bolt could allow a sudden and total release of the mounting mechanism from the bicycle. On the other hand, a mounting mechanism that utilizes the seat tube as an attachment point for a stabilizing bar prevents the bicycle seat from being placed in its lowest position. Finally, a mounting mechanism for a pole which is not adapted to fit varying widths of upper rear forks does not allow mounting on various sizes of bicycle frames.
The poles of earlier designs are also inadequate. For example, a pole which is attached to the mounting mechanism by threaded extensions is impractical for configuring the pole around the seat since any stabilizing force applied to the hand grip may unscrew the clamp. On the other hand, a flexible pole attached to the rear of the bicycle does not give the supervising trainer sufficient control over the bicycle. As a result, a flexible pole makes it very difficult for the supervising trainer to securely stabilize a child who is leaning too far or in the wrong direction. In addition, a pole attached to the rear of the bicycle which is too short for the supervising trainer to visually monitor the side-to-side motion of the pole does not allow the supervising trainer to quickly react when assistance is needed. Furthermore, a pole attached to the rear of the bicycle which is not substantially vertically-oriented presents a real risk of injury to the supervising trainer should the novice stop abruptly. Finally, a pole attached to the rear of the bicycle which extends beyond the rear axle of the bicycle may cause the bicycle to jack-knife. A jack-knife may occur because a force applied to the pole beyond the rear axle creates a moment around the rear tire at the point where the rear tire contacts the ground. The moment around the rear tire may then cause a lateral motion of the front wheel and a sudden jack-knife of the handle bar.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of known bicycle training devices. It is also an object of the present invention to instill confidence in the mind of the novice that he will not fall while learning to ride a bicycle. It is another object of the present invention to allow the novice to experience the feeling of leaning into a turn. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle training device so that the supervising trainer can safely and comfortably assist with the learning process. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle training device which is adapted to fit the majority of the most commonly used two-wheel bicycles. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle training device which is reasonable priced.